


Putting On A Show

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Sibling Incest, amateur porn stars, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: It didn't matter how they started doing videos for the internet—it still happened and Shiro and Keith were making bank over it. Sometimes, though, Keith would say things that got to Shiro. He would say something that would make him feel... off.But they always had a show to put on. It would have been wrong for Shiro to hold off on their recordings because of how he felt. At least he knew how to give it to Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 144





	Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Twitch thread and... developed like this. If you wanna read it, it's [here](https://twitter.com/i/events/1024768887106232333).

Shiro worked on prepping the cameras so that they weren’t showing either his or Keith’s face. The last thing he wanted was for someone from their hometown to learn that they did sex videos for some extra cash. He looked between the camera and Keith, making sure that things were just right. His little brother was lounged out across the couch. He was dressed in a skimpy school girl’s outfit that was custom made to fit his slim physique. It ruined their funds for the month, but if their show went as planned, then they should be able to make their money back.

Or Shiro hoped so.

“Are we ready yet?” Keith asked impatiently.

Shiro snorted. “I’m doing all the work and you’re asking me if I’m done? Someone doesn’t want a dicking today.”

Keith grinned. “You and I both know you won’t do that. We need the money.”

“Only because you decided to buy that outfit.”

“I didn’t see you complain when you saw me wear it.” Keith toyed with the tie in his hand. “Last I remember, you ate my ass when you first saw me in it.”

Shiro blushed at the memory. It was true. He did eat Keith out until he was sore the next day. He wasn’t completely ashamed.

“Just a little longer,” Shiro answered. “I’ll be ready in a couple of minutes.”

Keith whined. “Hurry. I’m horny…”

Shiro looked at him. Keith was already stroking himself, biting his lip as he looked back at Shiro.

Fuck it.

The cameras were set up enough.

Shiro pressed the record button, made one last check that they didn’t show Keith’s face, and walked to the couch. He had his hands on his hips, pulling forth all his dominant energy. His eyes wandered Keith’s body, taking in how he looked. His look alone was enough for Keith to shudder.

“You've been a naughty little brother, haven’t you?” Shiro asked.

Keith bit his lip and Shiro wished that the camera could see him. He always looked good like that. “Why do you say that, big bro? Have I done something to upset you?”

Shiro growled. He grabbed Keith by his tie and pulled him close, gripping him by the back of his neck. “You’ve flaunted around the apartment, wearing this slutty outfit like a whore. Who were you practicing for, hm? That boy from your job?”

Keith groaned. Shiro knew of the little crush that Keith had with one of his co-workers. It wasn’t big enough to start anything, but he liked to tease his little brother about it. Shiro liked to fuck Keith and whisper in his ear, asking him if Hunk would fuck him as well as he was fucking him now.

“Maybe I was,” Keith answered. He chewed on his lip, looking up at Shiro. “Maybe he can eat my ass even better than you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Shiro asked.

“Maybe it is,” Keith replied.

And Shiro wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

He dropped Keith to the couch. Grabbing him by his hips, Shiro tossed him onto his stomach. Shiro made sure his hips were up in the air. He didn’t have a plan for something like this. He could only hope that he could eat Keith’s ass without anyone else seeing his face. But he couldn’t care less as he lifted Keith’s skirt and stared at his ass. He wasn’t wearing any panties.

Leaning forward, he spread Keith’s cheeks and breathed along his puckered hole. “You’re going to regret that.”

Keith groaned, and it grew louder when Shiro licked along his hole. He dug his fingers into the cushions as his brother ate him out. His legs twitched, and he had to bite his tongue the more he felt Shiro’s tongue against him. Keith had just started, and he was already regretting challenging Shiro. He knew he wouldn’t last long. This should have been something they used for edgeplay or anything else.

But not for this.

Shiro enjoyed the taste of Keith on his tongue. There were times when he would wake up in the middle of night just to eat Keith out. He loved how it tasted just when he woke up.  _ Wonderful. _

“Do you regret it yet?” Shiro asked. When Keith didn’t respond, he slapped his ass. “I asked if you regretted it yet.”

Keith whined. “I still think my co-worker can eat me out much better than you.”

Shiro redoubled his efforts, pushing his tongue in as deep as Keith’s ass would allow him. He wasn’t going to stop, not until he gave him and apologized for what he said. But Keith was stubborn. Shiro would be stuck eating his ass for hours until he finally broke. What he needed to do was act dirty. He immediately thought of what to do as he slipped his hand beneath Keith’s skirt. His cock was hard beneath his panties. Shiro stroked him slowly, pressing his thumb along the tip.

Keith whined, arching his hips back to Shiro’s face. “B-big brother…!”

“You know what to say to get me to stop,” Shiro reminded. “Just say it, little bro.”

He whined again, but he punched the couch. “I’m sorry! Y-you’re much better at eating me out than anyone ever will be.” Keith took in a deep breath. “Please fuck me… Big bro, I’ve been waiting all day for you to fuck me.”

Shiro grinned against Keith’s hole. It was more than just an act. They’ve both been waiting for a long time to fuck each other today. He was distracted at work just thinking about getting his cock in Keith. If he cared less, Shiro would just shove his cock into Keith’s hole with spit as lube. But he loved his brother and Shiro would give him the best.

Pulling away, Shiro left the view of the camera. From all the excitement, he had forgotten to get the lube they put aside. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him as he got the lube from their dresser. Keith was impatient and Shiro couldn’t blame him.

Hurrying back to the couch, Shiro slapped Keith’s ass. He took a good look at his ass offered to him. It was always so delectable looking and perfect. Shiro loved holding his cock in it and just enjoying the heat that wrapped around him. He thought of all the things he wanted to do with it once he got the chance. His imagination went wild as he coated his fingers in lube, getting them nice and warm for Keith’s hole. Bringing them down, Shiro toyed with his rim, whining at how nice it felt.

_ “Fuck, _ why do you always feel so nice like this?” Shiro asked. He slipped a finger into him with a whine. “No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still always so nice and tight.”

“My hole’s only for your cock, big bro,” Keith answered. “It was fucking  _ made _ for your dick.”

Shiro groaned. Yeah, it was.

By now, Shiro had two of his fingers in Keith’s ass. He was stretching him open more and more, preparing Keith for his cock. And he knew that he should go ahead and stretch him more. Shiro needed to show some restraint before he started fucking Keith.

“I can take it,” Keith whimpered. He looked over his shoulder at Shiro. “Put your cock in me, big bro. I want your cock so badly…”

Shiro groaned. How could he refuse?

Pulling his fingers out of Keith’s hole, Shiro poured more lube onto his hand. He spread it out over his dick. He wanted to make sure he was nice and wet for Keith. It was going to hurt when he pushed his cock in. Shiro wanted to make it easier for him when they finally fucked.

“You sure you can take it, baby?” Shiro asked. He pressed the tip of his dick against Keith’s hole. It looked so eager to swallow him up. “I don’t want to rip open my little brother.”

“Just go ahead and  _ fuck _ me.” Keith looked back at him. He looked devilish with the way he was grinning “Or should I go ahead and have my co-worker fuck me better than you?”

It was silly to get worked up over it.

Shiro knew it was all part of their videos and the little game they played. But whenever Keith spoke about other people fucking, sucking, or eating him out better than Shiro could, it awakened something in him.

Jealously would flare up like an infection and bother Shiro until he proved otherwise. Keith would often assure him that it was all an act, but sometimes that wouldn’t work.

It would stay there until Shiro decided to cut it out.

Grabbing Keith by his shoulder to keep him in place, Shiro pushed in  _ hard. _ He didn’t give Keith any chance to adjust to his size. Instantly, he started fucking him like a wild animal in heat. It was what Keith wanted, so he was going to get it. Shiro tossed his head back and tried not to moan too loudly. He wanted the camera to pick up how loudly Keith was moaning as he filled him up.

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck,” _ Keith moaned. “B-big bro…!”

“You like that, don’t you?” Shiro leaned back so that he could see how stretched out Keith’s ass was. “You like taking your big brother’s dick after being a little brat, huh?”

Keith was only capable of moaning. It seemed like he couldn’t form sentences together with how much Shiro was stretching him open. He reached back to hold onto his wrist, silently praying for him to ease up—but Shiro wouldn’t.

Shiro started fucking him harder, pulling his hips back to meet his own. He loved fucking Keith like this. His little brother was like a fuck toy for him to move as he pleased. Whenever he watched the videos over again, he thought it was aesthetically pleasing, perfect for the type of viewers who enjoyed seeing someone fucked like this. Shiro enjoyed reading the comments from those types of viewers. They always gave him ideas for future videos and they were both always eager to try them.

“Your hole is going to know nothing but my cock, you dirty slut.” Shiro moved his hand to grip Keith’s hair. He tugged until Keith’s back arched and he whimpered beautifully. “I want to hear you say it—say that your ass knows nothing but my dick.”

“I—” Keith whined a little louder. “My ass knows nothing but your cock! Deeper—fuck me  _ deeper.” _

Shiro whined as he looked down at how Keith’s back was arched. He could see the force of his thrusts ripple through his body.  _ Fuck, _ he was so beautiful. Shiro could see this a thousand times and never get tired of it. Whenever they were separated, he would watch the videos they made, fucking into his hand as he imagined fucking Keith. He would enact his imagination and fuck his brother just like he wanted to.

He groaned as he pressed deep into Keith. Shiro squeezed the base of his cock. If he wasn’t careful then he would blow his load too early in the video. The last thing he wanted was to read foul comments on his lack of stamina, especially when it was far from the truth. Keith wiggled beneath him, trying to get him to go again. Shiro had to tap his ass lightly to keep him still.

“You need to calm down, baby bro. I can’t fuck you properly if you squirm like that,” Shiro warned playfully.

Keith whined. “I can’t help it. You’re stretching me out so  _ good… _ I need a good fucking from my big brother.”

And Shiro had every intention to give it to him. But he also wanted Keith to work for it.

Grabbing Keith by his shoulder again, Shiro pulled him up until they were flushed together. Shiro kissed along his neck, nipping at a fading mark. “Then why don’t you let everyone hear the truth, baby? Tell them how much you love my cock so that they’ll never doubt you again.”

Keith whined and tried to thrust back against Shiro’s dick.

_ “Say it,” _ Shiro ordered. He pressed his lips against Keith’s ear and whispered,  _ “Keith.” _

That was what broke Keith.

“I was wrong! I was so wrong for thinking that anyone else could fuck me as well as you do.” Keith reached back and dug his nails into Shiro’s ass. He turned his head so that he could kiss his brother, moaning when their tongues met. “I love your cock so  _ much.” _

Shiro growled as he started to fuck Keith again. He held onto Keith’s hip to hold him in place. He wasn’t allowed to move or control the pace of how they fucked. That was Shiro’s responsibility and he was going to handle  _ everything. _

With each thrust into him, Keith moaned and pleaded for more. His words were like sweet honey that Shiro wanted more of. He kissed along Keith’s neck, nipping and giving him more marks to hide at work. Shiro moved his hand to stroke at Keith’s dick. It was hard in his hand, leaking so much at the tip that it eased his movements. He knew that his brother wouldn’t last long. Shiro wanted him to cum first.

He nudged hair away from Keith’s ear. “Why don’t you cum for everyone, huh, baby? Let them know how cock hungry you are.”

Keith closed his eyes as he groaned. He did his best to fuck into Shiro’s hand, wanting to feel it all over his cock. It only took two more thrusts from Shiro before he was cumming all over his hand. Shiro groaned at how much was coming out of Keith. He briefly wondered if he had thought about it the moment he bought the outfit behind his back. The thought was almost enough to tip him over the edge.

Pulling back, Shiro held onto his cock again, giving it small strokes. He pushed Keith back down onto the couch until his ass was displayed for him. Getting up from the couch, Shiro grabbed one of the cameras and brought it closer to where they sat.

“Grab yourself, baby—spread open your ass for me,” Shiro ordered.

Keith obeyed, reaching back with both hands to spread open his cheeks. Shiro groaned at the sight it made for the camera. He stroked himself faster as he stared down at the mess he made of Keith’s hole. It was so puffy and read and perfect. He could slip his dick in easily and Keith would just  _ take it. _

_ “Fuck, _ baby, you look so good like this,” Shiro moaned.

He fucked into his hand faster until he felt ready on the verge of cumming. Moving closer to Keith, he pressed the tip of his dick against Keith’s gaping hole as he came. He made sure the camera got a view of his cum slipping into his brother’s ass. It made for such a nice shot and Shiro was going to use it as the thumbnail for the video when he uploaded it.

Shiro turned the camera off and slumped back on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling as he gathered his breath. That was one of the most intense orgasms he had in a while. Why the hell did fucking his little brother feel so  _ good? _

He looked just in time to see Keith peeling his clothes off. Keith grabbed a few tissues from the side and worked on cleaning the mess against his ass. Shiro knew that he should help him, but that nasty feeling had returned.

The whole act was over, but Shiro couldn’t stop feeling that way. At any moment, Keith could decide to stop this taboo thing of theirs and go for his coworker.

“Well, I think that was a successful little thing we did.” Keith crawled his naked self onto Shiro and cuddled against him. “I hope you had fun because I certainly did.”

“Mm, yeah.” Shiro tapped his finger against Keith’s shoulder. It was always in post-orgasm bliss that he found himself the most honest. “You don’t mean those things you say, do you? The whole… getting it on with one of your co-workers and leaving me behind?”

Keith sat up, looking at Shiro. “What are you talking about? I never said anything about leaving you behind.”

Shiro shrugged. “Feelings… change, y’ know?”

He furrowed his brow. “Takashi, where is this coming from?”

Another shrug. “Whenever we get like that, I always think that you’ll go ahead and submit to whatever desires you have. After that, I think you’re going to leave me and start fucking someone else.”

Keith snorted. “That’ll never happen.” He grinned at Shiro. “No one else will ever be able to fill my ass as well as my big brother’s cock.”

Shiro smiled at him, appreciative that Keith could make him feel better with ease. “Want to go ahead and show your big bro how much you love that dick of his?”

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross and I'm proud. Thank you for giving it a try!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
